


Surrounded by you | Thiam Week 2017 Day 6

by Former_Princess



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: It’s not like they want to share clothes, it just happens, okay?Thiam Week Day 6: Clothes Sharing





	Surrounded by you | Thiam Week 2017 Day 6

Liam was stressed. The combination of tests at school, lacrosse practice and the championship looming on the horizon and the fact that a part of the pack (including Theo and Scott) was out of town and taking care of a few hunters, was really getting to him. It wasn’t that he was losing control, thanks to Theo and hard work on that he got better at control in stressful situations, but he was tense, his nerves were raw. Always fidgeting and pacing, not really able to sit still except for when he was taking part in the tests at school. Even then his thoughts were racing and he was unruly.

It didn’t get better when he overslept this morning and had to hurry with getting ready, just throwing on some clothes lying around and then racing towards school. He was almost late, even though he was sprinting down the hallway and almost colliding with his teacher. The man gave him a stern look but let Liam slip in class before him and Liam hastily made his way to his desk and sat down. Taking out his book and his notepad, he started to scribble down what the teacher was telling them. Despite the stressful morning, it felt easier for Liam to follow his teacher’s lecture, not only in his first period but in every other period too. Even a surprise algebra test didn’t stress him as much as he thought it would and maybe he should have been worried about it, but after being constantly under pressure for the last days Liam enjoyed this nice change. 

When lunchtime came around Liam got an explanation for why he felt so calm, all thanks to Mason. Liam had just sat down with his friends and intended to dig into his food when he caught glimpse of the appraising look on Mason’s face.   
“What?” He asked and Mason tilted his head.  
“Is that Theo’s shirt?” Mason asked back, still assessing Liam’s look. “I think I saw him wearing it before he left town with Scott.”

Liam looked down, pulling at the clothing item in question. He had really not paid any attention to what he had grabbed this morning, thanks to running late. Smelling the shirt Liam had to agree with Mason. It was indeed the chimera’s shirt.  
“You know I was running late this morning, I didn’t pay attention to what I was wearing.” Liam explained and frowned at Corey who giggled. “What’s so funny?”  
Corey shrugged. “Nothing, just....I thought werewolves have like super noses. How could you not notice that?”  
“Well.” Liam said. “I was in a hurry and...” He shrugged before he smiled softly. “It smells like him, it’s calming.”  
“Calming.” Mason parroted.  
“Yeah, because he’s used to that smell. Don’t forget, they live together.” Corey guessed and Liam nodded. “What he said.”

His phone went off with a text this very moment and Liam looked down on it. “Scott texted me. He wants us to meet at Deaton’s. Now.” He announced and got up, grabbing his tray in the progress. If Scott took them out of school, it was important. His friends followed Liam and soon they found themselves entering the animal clinic.

Upon entering they were greeted with Malia getting patched up by Deaton on the operation table while Scott stood next to her and discussed things with Theo who leaned against the wall. They stopped when Liam and the others entered and Liam found himself checking Theo for visibly injuries before smiling at his friend who softly returned the smile. 

“Okay, so, what happened?” Mason inquired and Scott started to explain what exactly the hunters did when they were confronted by Scott and the others. “We thought they belonged to Monroe but they were on their own. We still don’t know if they were the only ones or if others belong to them too. Personally, I think more will come into town sooner or later.”  
Now Theo spoke up. “Scott, I don’t think their group is bigger than the hunters we met. They seemed fairly unorganized. But I have another question.” He stepped closer to the operation table. “Why are you wearing my shirt?”  
His question was directed at Liam who rolled his eyes. “Seriously, are you and Mason the fashion police? I accidentally grabbed it when I was in a hurry this morning.” Seeing the way the corner of Theo’s mouth twitched, he raised both eyebrows. “Want me to take it off right now?”  
Now Theo smirked. “Nah, keep it on, it looks good on you. I was just curious.”   
Malia growled. “if you’re done with the fashion talk, can we return to the hunters?”

******  
The second time they shared clothes was far more intentional. They just had fought a selkie causing chaos and mischief in town and even though it had looked small and quite easy at the beginning, the fight had been rough and at the end, Liam was happy when it was over. Exhausted he sunk at the forest ground, catching his breath. 

“It’s over, right?” Mason asked from somewhere to his left and Liam nodded, letting out a shaky breath. His clothes were drenched in water and thanks to the chill autumn air, he got goosebumps all over his body. 

“It’s over.” Theo confirmed and held out a hand to pull Corey to his feet. The other chimera accepted and then went to check on Mason while Theo walked over to Liam. Holding up his hand, the beta got to his feet on his own, and dusted his pants off. He tried at least but with how drenched they were, there was no use to really try it.   
“Let’s go home, it’s late enough.” He muttered and his friend nodded. Theo shrugged off his hoodie jacket and held it out for Liam. He must have looked so stunned at this gesture, that Theo rolled his eyes.  
“I can hear your teeth chattering even without my enhanced hearing. Take it, it will keep you a bit warmer.”  
“But my clothes are all wet.” Liam interjected and Theo shrugged.  
 “That’s what washers are for. Now, come on.” He still held out the jacket and Liam gratefully took it and slipped it on. Theo smirked at that and then started walking towards their car.

 Liam’s clothes were still wet but being surrounded by Theo’s scent once more made him feel a bit warmer. The jacket was warm from Theo’s body heat too, that also helped, and Liam smiled to himself while he trotted back to the car with his friends. And if he fell a bit behind to sneakily smell the jacket, nobody had to know, right?

******  
_Have you seen my gray hoodie with the blue stripes? I swear I saw it a few days ago and it’s missing now._

Liam sent the text to Theo before he was going on yet another search for his hoodie. It was one of his favorites and he knew it had been washed, so why was it gone all of the sudden. Asking Theo seemed the most logical since they lived together and sometimes their clothes got mixed in the laundry. His phone buzzed and he looked down on the answer text Theo had sent back.

**I have, yes.**

Liam rolled his eyes at this answer. Typical Theo.

_Well, where is it?_

**Currently on my body.**

And okay, nice change, Liam had to admit. So now Theo was wearing his clothes too? That was surprising but he found that he liked the thought immensely.

_Why are you wearing my hoodie?_

**Because I was cold this morning and it’s warm. Warmer than mine. You wear my clothes all the time!**

_Two times! Two fucking times and you offered to me the second time!_

Even over text, they could bicker, Liam chuckled at that. He was curious about seeing Theo in his hoodie though. There was something about the thought of his friend wearing Liam’s clothes, that gave the whole ordeal a deeper meaning for Liam. Like, Theo wore something on his body that belonged to Liam, showing to everybody they had some sort of connection. That they belonged together. The thought made Liam growl, not in annoyance but because his inner wolf seemed to like the idea. It sparked a deep urge inside him, something he never felt before. 

_**Possessiveness.** _

It made him impatiently waiting for Theo to return home, trying to take his mind off with video games. When he heard the other’s footsteps approaching his room, he paused his game and turned to face the door just when Theo opened it. 

Raking his eyes over the other’s upper body clad in his hoodie, Liam bit back a low growl. Theo seemed to catch something nonetheless because he closed the door behind him and leaned against it.  
“What’s wrong, little beta?” He inquired, crossing his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the door. “Missed your hoodie that much?”  
“No, I really didn’t. Suits you, I think. Should keep it.”  
“But it’s your favorite.” Theo countered.  
“Well, perfect fit then, huh? My favorite wears my favorite.”

Theo looked at him for a few moments, as if he was deciding how to answer. He finally shook his head. “Shouldn’t say such things, little beta.”  
“Oh? Why is that so?”  
“Because you should only say things if you mean them, hasn't your mother told you that?”  
“Don’t patronize me!”  
“I’m not, I’m giving you life advice.”

Liam snorted. “Yeah, right.”  He got up and walked over to Theo. “Life advice from you is as useful as watering plants when it’s raining.” He said and picked on a loose thread on his or rather now Theo’s hoodie. “It really looks better on you than on me.” The young beta muttered more to himself than to Theo until Theo caught his wrist and held it.   
“You can have it back still.”  
“I can?” Liam questioned and looked at Theo, stepping closer without actually realizing it. Theo was still holding his wrist, thumb softly stroking over the pulse point.   
“When it looses your scent. Then you’ll get it back so it gets your scent back again. And then I will wear it again. I like your scent. It’s...”  
“Calming.” Liam finished the sentence and Theo nodded. “Yeah.”

Liam looked into Theo’s eyes. “It’s why I like wearing your clothes too. It calms me, being surrounded by your scent.”  
“And you look great in my clothes.” Theo added with a smirk.  
“So do you.” Liam confessed. 

Again both looked at each other and then, Liam didn’t know who first, leaned in until their lips touched softly, hesitant at first but then they moved slightly, turning their head to a better angle and then their lips were joined together just right, making sparks ignite inside Liam. The literal fireworks were there, no matter how cliché that may be. Kissing Theo felt too fantastic to care and when they broke the soft kiss again, they both smiled.

“If I get to do this more often, you can wear any item of clothing I own.” Liam mumbled and Theo chuckled.   
“Sounds like a deal. My wardrobe is open for you anytime too in that case.”

******  
Liam sipped his coffee and watched his mate walk into the kitchen, running a hand through his tousled hair. Theo stopped when he spotted Liam, sitting on the kitchen counter in nothing but his boxer briefs and the dress shirt Theo wore yesterday to their anniversary date. Three years since they had gotten together and two years since they mated on the night of their anniversary, so they had gone out last night, had dinner, walked around town for a while and then went home where they spent the night whispering I love you’s and other loving things while having amazing sex. 

“You look breathtaking, as always when you’re wearing my clothes.” The older told Liam and stepped closer. His hand stroke over Liam’s naked chest since the younger had not bothered to close the shirt he was wearing. Liam smirked and pecked Theo’s lips. “And if I’m not wearing your clothes?” He teased.

“Then you’re just breathtaking.” Theo muttered and kissed Liam’s cheek, his neck and then his collarbone. Liam moaned softly and stroke through his mate’s hair. “I can keep it on when we move back to bed if you insist.”   
Theo laughed. “Oh, I insist.”  
Liam looked at him, eyes glowing red for a second before smirking. “Thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I made Liam an alpha in the future. I just...Liam as alpha is just so damn fine, okay? I had to. 
> 
> So, what you think? Yay or nay?


End file.
